Só se for a Dois
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi Lemon do Kamus com o Miro e um pouquinho de Saga tbm... A Triste história por trás da história que todos conhecemos. modéstia zero... hehehe


**Só se for a dois**

**Shaka**

* * *

"_As possibilidades de felicidade  
São egoístas, meu amor  
Viver a liberdade, amar de verdade  
Só se for a dois, só dois."_

O dia raiara. Os persistentes raios da aurora invadiram o quarto e cobriram a beleza nua de quem displicentemente na cama descansava. O outro observava tranqüilamente escondido nas sombras, como se fugisse do amanhecer. Vira a luz cobrir o peito de seu amor, esquentar a pele morena, seguira o rastro luminoso em seu tortuoso, belo e sensual caminho. O convidativo pescoço rodeado pelos longos cachos azuis. A sensual boca entreaberta pelo inocente sono.

Aproximara-se lentamente, com seus silenciosos passos, movera-se felinamente mantendo os olhos naquele que seria sua vítima, aquele que há muito tempo já abatera seu coração. Aproximou o rosto daquela pele que exalava o cheiro que o viciara, o cheiro do amor, do desejo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço afagando os cabelos azulados que o envolvia.

- Kamus... – o nome sussurrado pela rouca e sonolenta voz, expressara seu despertar, o despertar de todos os seus sentidos. Os olhos fechados, contraídos. Um gemido seco. Uma boca agora era tomada por outra, o beijo sublime e apaixonado, mãos espalhadas pelos corpos, agindo como se tivessem vidas próprias.

Os longos e acinzentados fios do aquariano tocaram o corpo do amante, cobrira-o com o manto do prazer e, gradualmente, Kamus baixara-o mais, beijara-lhe os tensos mamilos fazendo que o outro liberasse novos gemidos e continuara por seu caminho torturante a quem aspirava ao prazer incondicional. Acariciou-lhe o membro rijo, acalentando o desejo daquele que despertara, suas mãos tocaram-lhe mais dominantes, seus cabelos foram afagados pelo outro que em um suspiro libera o silencioso pedido de alívio.

Como se compreendesse o silencioso pedido do parceiro, o francês levanta-se e calmamente ergue as pernas do amante. Olhos nos olhos, pele com pele. Eles eram um, e a sensação indescritível do prazer tomara-lhes. Cores, sons, tempo... Nada existia, só os dois...

O corpo caiu trêmulo sobre o outro em um abraço fatal, repleto de amor, carinho. Um beijo apaixonado, e o descanso.

- _Bon jour_ Miro. – dissera ao amante com a voz trêmula e rouca, aqueles olhos azuis fitando-o, um sorriso surgira em seu rosto. - _Ce que a été?_

- Nada... Só estive pensando que... Eu adoro seu jeito de me acordar... – o sorriso do grego aumentou-se maliciosamente no instante em que seu amado enrubescera, numa gargalhada doce, dominante e sensual. Mesmo envergonhado Kamus não poderia negar o poder que o escorpiniano exercia sobre ele. – Se você me acordasse sempre assim, eu sem dúvida alguma seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... Ah, mas eu já sou! – Riu-se novamente.

- Você não vale nada Miro. – sibilou o cavaleiro de cabelos acinzentados enquanto beijava novamente seu amor, envolvendo-o em seus braços, de modo dominante, mas carinhoso. Passara-lhe os dedos na face morena, e _aqueles olhos_...

- Mas você me ama assim mesmo, não é? – Sabia que não precisava de muito para ter Kamus em seus domínios. Só bastava um olhar... _Aquele olhar_. – Somos um, sempre seremos. Eu te completo, você me completa.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que temos que aprender a nos controlar mais... Às vezes parecemos dependentes um do outro. – Sua voz soara séria, e após proferir tais palavras, o Cavaleiro levantara-se e vestira-se. – Temos nossas obrigações perante o Grande Mestre, o Santuário e a Deusa.

Miro espreguiçara-se preguiçosamente, levantara-se e calmamente caminhara até pôr-se ao lado do outro. Beijara-lhe o ombro e carinhosamente afagou os longos cabelos cinzentos. Kamus permanecera a olhar o horizonte colorido pelo amanhecer, suspirara. Direcionara seu olhar para o amante e o olhava como se precisasse agora de sua luz inconfundível.

- Nunca deixamos de cumprir com nossas obrigações, nem perante o Santuário, nem perante o Mestre e a Deusa. E você deveria saber muito bem disso. – o grego parecera escolher com muita calma cada palavra, e conter sua mais profunda vontade de espancar seu amante pela constante busca dele por problemas e barreiras a seu amor. – Se em cada amanhecer você procurar no sol um motivo para não podermos ficar juntos... Por Zeus Kamus, um dia você encontrará, e nós só iremos sofrer.

- Desculpe-me, mas _non_ sei o que pensar _mon ange_ – a voz do francês estava fria e distante, o homem de cabelos azuis percebera que somente o corpo do amado estava ali, a mente estava tão distante como nunca antes havia visto, vestira-se calmamente e abandonou a morada, como se nunca tivesse ali entrado.

Descera as escadarias rumo sua morada com um pensamento que há tempos o torturava: _"qual o problema dele? Será que ele simplesmente não conseguiria ser feliz?"_

Mal chegara na oitava casa quando ouvira o comunicado: Os Cavaleiros Dourados presentes no santuário deveriam apresentar-se o mais rápido possível no salão do Mestre. Desde que aquela menina pretensiosa havia se declarado como "a reencarnação de Athena", o que era uma mentira deslavada, pois todos sabiam que a verdadeira Athena encontrava-se no Santuário, aquelas malditas reuniões aconteciam com mais e mais freqüência.

Mal tivera tempo de banhar-se, e vestir sua Sagrada armadura, e ainda chegara aos atropelos à reunião, sendo como sempre o último. O mestre deveria estar fulminando-o por baixo de sua máscara. Kamus evitava seus olhares, e Afrodite se aproveitara da situação para aproximar-se dele. Aldebaran que se encontrava encostado em um dos grandes pilares de mármore do salão olhava a todos com sua habitual aparência sonolenta.

Máscara da Morte estava largado numa poltrona colocada no salão especialmente para a reunião, Aioria encostado incomodamente à porta mantinha-se alheio ao que acontecia, não mais que Shaka, que prostrado no centro do salão parecera meditar em pé. E Shura recostado numa das paredes analisava sua mão, como quem analisa o fio de uma poderosa espada.

Miro aproximara-se do Mestre e fizera uma pomposa reverência em sinal de respeito, após esse ato todos os cavaleiros presentes, incluindo Shaka que parecera despertar de sua meditação exatamente no momento, sentaram-se nas poltronas, curiosamente respeitando a ordem zodiacal. A reunião começara.

* * *

Horas se passaram desde o início da reunião, o sol encontrava-se no ponto mais alto se sua rota astral, e eles continuavam a discutir. O Mestre que não falara nada desde o início, apenas ponderando sobre as notícias e constatações que os Cavaleiros lhe forneceram levantou-se de súbito e de costas proferiu suas primeiras palavras ao grupo.

- Essas discussões não nos levarão a nada. Está chegada a hora de confirmarmos os laços dos cavaleiros ao santuário. Preparem-se para partir, menos vocês Aldebaran e Shura, que devem permanecer e proteger ao Santuário e à Deusa! Quanto aos outros, seus destinos em breve lhes serão revelados. Agora vão!

Em uníssono eles concordaram, todos reverenciaram o mestre que em questão de segundos encontrara-se sozinho com as poltronas, pilares e espelhos. Rira baixo de uma forma mais melancólica que feliz. Calmamente caminhara até a porta trancando-a, virara-se ao espelho retirando a máscara e o elmo. Encarara-se, um novo riso ainda mais melancólico podia ser ouvido, sua mão tocara a face fria no espelho.

- Vê, não importa o quanto resiste a mim, no final eu sempre o supero e não há nada que pode fazer para salva-los, ou salvá-la! Eu venci Saga, sua fraqueza, sua pureza de nada vale.

Sua risada melancólica se espalhando pelo salão, e num repente estanca, junto ao quebrar do espelho, os cabelos acinzentados do mestre tornado-se azuis progressivamente.

- Não, vo...você não há de realizar seus planos eu posso não ser forte, mas a Deusa sim, e ela há de derrota-lo _demônio_!

Outra risada, essa sem o ar melancólico, mas sim com um som frio, que gelaria os ossos do mais valente cavaleiro, os cabelos que já estavam quase completamente azulados tornaram-se cinzentos de uma única vez.

- Mas eu já venci, Saga, só você ainda não percebe isso. – a gargalhada insana e fria ecoou pelo salão.

* * *

Havia voltado à décima primeira casa zodiacal quando o ouvira, que com seus passos firmes o seguira até seu quarto.

- Você _non_ deveria estar se preparando para a viagem Miro? – dissera calmamente com sua voz rouca e fria, parecera ao outro totalmente desprovida de sentimentos, mas ele sabia que não era verdade, não poderia ser verdade!

- Pois que se danem os preparativos Kamus, eu só me importo com você, e você só deveria se importar comigo, _entende_? – a última palavra soara com desespero nunca antes demonstrado pelo grego principalmente perante o amante. Ao perceber tal sensação o francês virara-se e deparara com os olhos que tanto amava em lágrimas, aqueles olhos em lágrimas.

- _Non_, - dissera com sua voz quase suplicante – _non_ chore, _s'il vous plaît!_ Eu _non_ quero te ver chorar, eu _non_ posso te ver chorar! – agora seus olhos cinzentos também se enchiam de lágrimas, sem pensar muito ele aproximara-se do escorpiniano e afagara-lhe o cabelo, suas peles encostaram-se. Ambos, agora, não mais pensavam, apenas perdoavam-se.

Tiraram suas armaduras segundo o ritmo que sua paixão permitira, as lágrimas ainda banhavam seus rostos. Choravam, mas já nem imaginavam o por que. Beijaram-se lentamente, com todos seus sentimentos expostos. Kamus levantara-se e parara em frente sua cama. Tirara a camiseta de linho acinzentado que protegia sua pele pálida.

Calmamente sentara-se e tirara as botas, seu amante, ainda ao chão, olhava-o com ternura e desejo, este também retirara as botas, mas mantivera a camisa de linho branco e sentou-se à frente de seu amado na espaçosa cama.

Tocaram-se lentamente, as bocas se procuraram com desejo, a volúpia tomando conta de seus corpos. O francês debruçara-se sobre o amante, forçando-o a deitar-se, arrancara-lhe a incômoda camisa, sabia que Miro não a havia tirado só para tortura-lo, fazê-lo retirar. Beijara-lhe o pescoço e deslizara pelo corpo moreno do amante, mordiscara-lhe os mamilos, retirando gemidos secos do outro. Beijara-lhe o abdômen definido, e retirara as calças do homem de cabelos azuis libertando sua excitação.

Sugara-lhe a parte interior das coxas, deixara ali pequenas marcas roxas, imperceptíveis a qualquer outro que não ele. Os pequenos pelos azulados que aqueciam a região do baixo-ventre mesclavam-se com os longos fios cinzentos, que foram segurados com desespero por aquele que sofria o ato de ser amado, de ser preparado pelos longos e precisos dedos do amante.

Os brancos lençóis revolveram-se quando o grego invertera a posição, deixando o francês espalhado pela cama. Diferentemente do sensual e felino modo de seu amante, o guardião da oitava casa se mostrara um tanto quanto afobado, precisara do toque do amado para que ele se acalmasse e soubesse o que e como fazer.

Deitara-se ao lado do amante, tocara-lhe a pele pálida com seus dedos tão rústicos, acariciara seus róseos mamilos, intumescendo-os, abaixara a cabeça pelo peito sugando as pequeninas elevações peitorais deixando-as mais coradas pela sucção. Seguiu com o toque pelo esguio corpo do cavaleiro, as mãos arautos da boca, a pele clara contrastando com os cabelos azuis. A boca sensual, e mestra dos prazeres.

Delicadamente retirara a calça negra e justa do parceiro liberando-lhe o órgão viril e rijo. As costas do gélido cavaleiro arquearam-se ao contato da boca do amante, gemidos saíram sem controle algum com seu peculiar e belo sotaque francês. As mãos do homem de cabelos azulados percorreram as pernas tão amadas por ele. Levantara a cabeça e sorrira ao encontrar dos olhos, sublimando o momento.

Kamus tomou-lhe pelos ombros e puxara-o para junto de si, suas bocas encontraram-se novamente, o contato das peles aumentara a tensão entre eles. O alívio logo chegaria a ambos. O grego abraçara-se ao travesseiro com mais força ao sentir o preenchimento, mas afrouxara o aperto ao ouvir as delicadas e apaixonantes palavras de seu amado à sua nuca. Em momentos os movimentos assumiram o ritmo frenético precedente ao prazer.

Os corpos trêmulos encontraram se à cama. Juras de amor se renovavam naquele instante fatídico, a calmaria precedendo a tempestade.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram enviados a seus destinos tão distintos: Aiória fora ao Japão com a missão de conter a revolta em seu ponto inicial, matando a "falsa deusa" e os traidores que a seguiam. Máscara da Morte fora enviado a Jamiel e aos Cinco Picos Antigos para convocar ou eliminar os dois "cavaleiros de ouro desertores". Kamus fora enviado à Sibéria com a finalidade de forjar aliança com os chamados "Blue Warriors". Miro fora enviado à Ilha de Andrômeda com a finalidade de destruir a ilha de onde saíra um dos traidores, sem saber que Afrodite havia sido mandado para auxilia-lo. Já Shaka...

- Senhor, eu creio que os guardas não me passaram a informação correta... – O cavaleiro dourado dissera isso se ajoelhando perante o Homem de túnica azul e cabelos cinzentos

– O senhor deseja que eu vigie o Cabo Sunon? Mas há séculos ninguém ali é aprisionado.

- Ao contrário Shaka. Há treze anos uma pessoa foi ali presa, mas de alguma maneira conseguiu fugir da prisão. – a revelação de tal fato fez o homem loiro apertar mais ainda os olhos que normalmente já mantinha fechados – Quero que você descubra como ele fugiu de sua prisão eterna. Se existe um cavaleiro capaz disso, ele é você.

- Entendo Senhor, farei o meu melhor. – e ao dizer isso o virginiano levantara e saíra do recinto, em seus pensamentos mais íntimos tentara entender quem de tão importante poderia ter sido preso no Cabo, para preocupar tanto ao Grande Mestre.

Tão logo a porta se fechara atrás de Shaka a voz do Mestre pôde ser ouvida novamente, mas dessa vez distante, quase sobrenatural.

- Ele vai acha-lo, Saga, e então os meus planos estarão completos. Aioria matará a Deusa para limpar a honra do irmão, Máscara da Morte se livrará dos dois únicos cavaleiros que perceberam as mudanças do santuário. Miro e Afrodite vão se livrar dos Cavaleiros fiéis à Deusa. Kamus, mesmo sem entender, foi criar um acordo com guerreiros banidos. E Shaka vai trazer "_ele_" de volta...

Os cabelos tornaram-se azuis tão repentinamente que qualquer um que estivesse em sua presença não teria percebido quando a mudança se deu. A voz tornou a sair, com certa dificuldade dessa vez.

- _Kanon_...Por que você deseja meu irmão, _demônio_? Justo ele que me deixou à sua mercê? – o tom de amargura na voz do homem era notável, cada vez mais fraca e desgastada.

- Ah Saga, - saíra dos mesmos lábios, porém, dessa vez soara mais forte e fria, poderia ser considerada assustadora pelos cavaleiros menores. As madeixas acinzentaram-se junto de uma risada metálica e desprovida de reais emoções. – como você é desatento, com Kanon eu serei completo! Juntos, poderemos governar essa Terra, sem problema algum... – a risada insana ecoou pelo salão.

* * *

Uma semana se passara até que os cavaleiros dourados começarem a retornar de suas missões. Máscara da Morte voltara resignado de sua relapsa tentativa de coagir os "cavaleiros desertores". Porém nesse mesmo dia o cavaleiro de Áries, Mú, assumira a guarda da primeira casa zodiacal, mas recusara-se a se apresentar perante o Mestre.

Miro e Afrodite regressaram bem sucedidos de suas missões, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião oficialmente, o Cavaleiro de Peixes secretamente. Shaka e Aioria retornaram no mesmo dia. O guardião da quinta morada com suas certezas, o da sexta casa com suas desconfianças. E nessas circunstâncias sucedeu o encontro de ambos com o Mestre.

Quando o virginiano adentrara no salão o Leão estava prestes a atacar o Grande Mestre, e, mesmo com suas dúvidas à despeito da integridade de "Ares" não poderia permitir que o cavaleiro demonstrasse sua revolta, isso significaria sua morte, como fora há treze anos a de seu irmão.

Não era a hora de se perder aliados, ainda não. Shaka se pusera entre os dois, sua vã tentativa de proteger a ambos desencadeou na "prisão" de Aioria: o "Satã Imperial" do mestre fora certeiro, agora o leonino não pararia até que o adversário estivesse morto a seus pés. Havia se tornado uma máquina assassina.

Quando recobrara a consciência o hindu encontrava-se a sós com o Mestre. O grego já havia se retirado, restava a dúvida se fora por vontade própria ou por manipulação mental. Mal sua mente computara o que havia ali ocorrido, a voz do homem de cabelos cinzentos chegara a seus ouvidos...

- Descobriu algo Shaka? – ansiara por essa resposta desde que o loiro fora mandado atrás de respostas e não só o "_demônio_" que a aguardava. O "_anjo_" dentro de si, Saga, também a desejava. – Como o prisioneiro fugiu do Cabo Sunon?

- Senhor? – A confusão momentânea havia de se expirar, caso "Ares" a percebesse, seria sua prisão, o cavaleiro sabia disso. – Ah, o prisioneiro. Eu analisei cada centímetro do Cabo, e...Não havia maneira de um humano fugir de lá...Não há sinais de tentativa de fuga por ninguém humano!

- O que quer dizer com isso Shaka? – A voz do mestre deixara sua ansiedade extremamente perceptível, aguçando ainda mais as dúvidas no hindu – Como não há sinais de fuga?

- Simples, senhor. Quem quer que estivesse ali preso, ou não era humano, ou recebera ajuda divina para escapar. – a voz do virginiano transparecia toda a ponderação das palavras usadas, bem como sua expressão sempre tão tranqüila e que agora demonstrava um cansaço tão físico quanto mental.

"Ares" percebera o cansaço do cavaleiro, notando que se insistisse no assunto seus segredos seriam revelados e suas ambições cairiam, uma a uma. Suspirara pesadamente analisando o rosto do loiro postado perante si, como se tentasse decifrar os mistérios ali contidos. Esforços que se mostraram ser em vão.

- Entendo... – disse finalmente em um novo suspiro, tão desgastado quanto desapontado. – Mais alguma coisa Shaka?

- Sim, meu senhor...Junto à cela do Cabo eu achei vestígios de Oricalco...O mesmo oricalco usado nas Escamas dos generais Marinas...Espero que isso o ajude em algo senhor. – ao proferir essas últimas palavras Shaka simplesmente ergueu-se e abandonou o salão, rumando à sexta morada e provavelmente à meditação que precisava para acabar com suas dúvidas.

E mesmo com a saída de Shaka, tanto o "_anjo_" quanto o "_demônio_" internos de Saga não tiveram tempo de ponderar sobre as descobertas do loiro, afinal o último cavaleiro tornara a voltar ao Santuário. Kamus adentrara o salão do Mestre imediatamente após a saída do Cavaleiro de Virgem e já se postara perante si revelando-lhe os frutos de sua missão.

Os "Blue Warriors" realmente não se lembravam de sua ligação com o Santuário, e isso gerara uma grande possibilidade de aliança, mas os termos deles para forjar a aliança realmente desagradaram por demais o Cavaleiro de Aquário, que retornara tão logo tais termos foram apresentados e recusados.

No entanto nada do que o cavaleiro havia dito realmente tinha sido escutado pelo Mestre que estava imerso em uma única e eterna batalha em seus pensamentos...

_"Vê Saga? Ele é tudo o que você não é, tudo o que você deseja e não tem. Ele e aquele pretensioso cavaleiro de Escorpião tentam esconder o amor deles, mas nada é escondido de mim, você sabe, eu sempre descubro tudo. Você não pode resistir à mim, Saga, por que eu te dou tudo o que você sempre desejou e nunca conseguiu ter.Você o deseja? Você o quer, Saga?"_

- Mestre? – disse calmamente o cavaleiro despertando "Ares" de suas tentações – O senhor deseja que eu retome as negociações?

- Não Kamus, acredito que dentro em breve eles perceberão o poder do Santuário e virão forjar acordo por si só. – disse o homem mascarado com certa perturbação em sua voz – Agora volte a sua morada.

- Imediatamente Senhor.

E ao dizer isso o cavaleiro ergueu-se e se encaminhou à saída da sala, mas as tentações de Ares ao anjo dentro de si ainda não tinham se acabado. E a resposta silenciosa dentro de si veio:

_"Amor. Sim, eu desejo amor, como o que eu há muito tive e você tirou de mim, meus amores para sempre de mim tirados. Sim, eu desejo um amor que você não pode me dar demônio..."_

_"Eu posso qualquer coisa Saga. Posso dá-lo a você. Acabar com o romancezinho medíocre dele com o outro cavaleiro e dá-lo somente a você."_

- Kamus.- a voz gélida saíra num rompante, fazendo com que o cavaleiro parasse em frente à porta onde já se encontrava e se virasse ficando de frente ao Mestre que se aproximava lentamente. – Fique.

O pedido repentino do Mestre assustara ao cavaleiro que o atendeu prontamente voltando ajoelhar-se perante o Mestre que repentinamente começara a elevar seu impressionante cosmo, deixando-o relaxado com seu calor e poder. O Mestre aproximara-se do cavaleiro de cabelos acinzentados e retirara-lhe o elmo da armadura, acariciando-lhe calmamente o rosto e os cabelos.

O cavaleiro estava totalmente entorpecido pelo cosmo do mestre, seus pensamentos estavam nublados, não havia sentidos, não havia pensamentos, só o escuro...

Por debaixo da máscara "Ares" sorrira, Kamus agora não era mais do que um boneco, sua alma bem como sua mente trancadas pelo seu poder, pela sua influência. Fez com que o cosmo do cavaleiro chamasse pelo amado, tramando assim o desfecho, o flagra.

Fez com que o cavaleiro se despisse, tirara o próprio elmo e despira-se, mantendo somente a máscara que protegia realmente seus segredos. Levara o aquariano à sala de banho e ali o tomara, as mãos percorrendo o corpo, que sedento pelo prazer começara a reagir por si próprio procurando também o corpo do Mestre.

Kamus seguira com sua boca pelo corpo de "Ares" excitando-o ainda mais a cada contato da boca com a pele. Por fim alcançou o órgão viril que tanto necessitava do alívio, arrancando gemidos de prazer do Mestre que o puxou para junto de si, e preencheu-o com toda a ânsia de quem à muito deseja sem poder ter.

E então Kamus despertou. Não por causa da dor, ou por vontade própria. E sim por que seu amado ali estava, com lágrimas nos olhos vendo-o junto ao Mestre, por quem Kamus se mostrara tantas vezes devoto.

- Miro...- foi tudo o que a mente inebriada e extasiada conseguiu formar e dizer antes que o escorpiniano saísse do salão, para o fim.

Kamus não dissera mais nada. Não entendia o que havia acontecido entre o Mestre e ele, e não duvidava a probabilidade de ele mesmo ter se permitido isso.

* * *

Entrara na oitava casa, sentiu o cosmo do guardião da morada na lateral da casa, onde se encontravam os jardins das casas zodiacais. Nunca antes estivera ali, normalmente os jardins seriam a parte mais pessoal de cada casa e logicamente de cada cavaleiro.

Parou perante a entrada do jardim perplexo com o que via. O jardim estava totalmente devastado. Milhares de cravos vermelhos como o sangue esmagados, despetalados, destruídos pelo chão. E ele ao centro de tudo, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, as mãos tingidas de vermelho pelas pétalas esmagadas.

Miro o encarou, seus olhos continham ódio, ressentimento, tristeza. Não mais chorava, apenas o aguardava.

- Saia dessa casa Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. Essa morada não é mais aberta a você. Volte e proteja a casa que a deusa reservou a você! Se você ainda for o mínimo sensato possível, você não mais virá até aqui. Não mais há de me procurar. Não mais!

Kamus não tinha reação. Sabia que não havia o que ser dito. Miro tinha a sua razão. O cavaleiro limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e retirar-se rumo à sua morada com as lágrimas fatais em seu rosto. Quando já estava alcançando a saída dos jardins ouvira as últimas palavras que o outro cavaleiro o diria em sua presença.

- Se eu tiver sorte, Kamus, você há de morrer. Sim... é isso o que eu desejo. Eu quero que você morra! Morra! Como está agora para mim, morto!

Kamus retirou-se, nunca tornaria a dirigir uma palavra sequer ao escorpiniano. Ali havia acabado sua relação. Ali havia enterrado em meio aos cravos despedaçados o seu amor.

* * *

Naquela mesma semana o Santuário fora invadido. Durante as batalhas alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro caíram, mortos pelos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Miro travara uma batalha dramática com o cavaleiro de Cisne, pupilo de Kamus. Por fim poupara a vida deste que acabaria por vir a matar o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Quando sentiu o cosmo do aquariano desaparecer o guardião da oitava casa caíra sobre os joelhos com lágrimas aos olhos. Mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia pelo que vira Kamus fazer, pela traição, mesmo que até então ele não admitisse a si mesmo, ainda o amava. E havia desejado a morte do amado, e havia poupado aquele que viria a matar Kamus.

Miro sentiu pouco depois o cosmo da deusa adentrar por sua morada seguida pelos outros cavaleiros dourados remanescentes, juntou-se à eles no caminho pelas casas até o salão do Mestre. Passaram pelas moradas dos cavaleiros mortos recuperando os cavaleiros de Bronze que se encontravam mais mortos que vivos.

Pôde ver o corpo congelado de seu amor. Sabia que Kamus não deixara de amá-lo, mas tinha se afastado por que ele próprio havia quisto assim. Lágrimas rolaram novamente pela sua face. Tinha o perdido. E tinha desejado que fosse dessa forma. Era culpa sua. E só sua.

Saga encontrou descanso quando a deusa expulsou o demônio de seu corpo, mas também encontrara ali sua morte. Não pudera se desculpar com Miro, mas este não mais se importava. Assumira para si toda a culpa pela perda do amado.

E assim tudo teve o seu fim.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte à invasão, os cavaleiros remanescentes sepultaram seus mortos. Somente Miro não participara do sepultamento. Ficou durante toda a cerimônia em sua morada, reconstruindo o seu jardim em meio às lágrimas. Foi quando por fim sentiu um cosmo conhecido na morada de Aquário.

Não pensara duas vezes, vestira de imediato sua armadura e dirigiu-se o mais rápido possível à décima primeira casa, se guiando pelo cosmo que sentia até se encontrar na única parte da morada onde jamais estivera. O jardim de Kamus. Lágrimas novamente banhavam seus olhos. O cosmo que havia sentido era o do cavaleiro francês que o guiara até a sala repleta de flores extremamente brancas e delicadas como ele mesmo havia sido.

Copo-de-leite. Eram essas as flores que Kamus havia ali cultivado. Miro aproximou-se das flores, colheu uma pequena parte em meio às lágrimas e saiu da morada, afastando-se do santuário.

Apenas parou de andar quando se encontrou em frente a um penhasco que dava diretamente ao mar. O vento forte soprou seus cabelos, o olhar distante. Chorava ainda, duvidava que conseguiria parar tão cedo.

Jogou a primeira flor ao mar.

- Lembra-se Kamus? Foi aqui onde nos conhecemos, foi neste lugar, vendo o céu e o mar, onde juramos o nosso amor, foi aqui onde nos amamos pela primeira vez. E é aqui que venho me despedir de você, meu amado.

O cavaleiro grego soltou o ramalhete deixando-o cair nos braços do oceano. Silenciosamente proferiu seu adeus ao grande amor que perdera. Silenciosamente entregara-se completamente às lágrimas.

E este será o fim.

* * *

Por: Shaka (e-mail vide profile)  
_Inverno de Junho de 2004_

Dedico essa fanfic à minha querida Kaho Mizuki, que sempre me apoiou a escrever, e que ama esse casal.


End file.
